


Xelqua's Empire

by AthensCupcak



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), YHS - Fandom, evolution - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthensCupcak/pseuds/AthensCupcak
Summary: When he has been through a lot of torture, Grian find that happiness lies in misery. Other people's misery. Along with wanting to build an Empire, he wants to control people. he wants to see people have the same fate as he did. He will stop at nothing to get his Empire built, even kill or through mind control.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Grian had a rough childhood which started in high school. His life was fairly normal until he transferred to Yandere High School. During that time, he met Sam and Taurtis, two he counted as friends. However, during one time, Sam proved he didn’t really care much about Grian. He always mispronounced his name even after countless times Grian corrected him. But during prom was when the problems occurred. 

The two had wanted Grian to ask a girl out despite not being able to join them during prom. He would be busy that day and couldn’t quite get that through to the two boys. Grian finally decided to ask the girl out in hopes she’d say no, but to his dismay, she said yes. 

Grian never showed up and didn’t learn what happened until school the following week. Taurtis had started dating the girl since he felt bad about what happened while Sam was threatened by the Yakuza to date the leader’s daughter. They had dates while Grian did not. It didn’t bother him at all.

One day, someone did show interest in Grian. The main problem was, were they even a girl? They looked feminine, but also wore parts of both school uniforms. It didn’t matter too Grian, he dated them.

Sam ruined this of course. One night they wanted to visit the school at night. That night, Sam and Taurtis argued about who’s girl was better, and well, Sam won by stabbing Taurtis. Grian was afraid of Sam and his girl, but knew better than to say anything about it. All he could do was take Taurtis to the hospital to get him help.

Once Grian returned, Sam decided that Grian wasn’t enough and forced him to become Taurtis. When the actual Taurtis came back, he had amnesia and couldn’t remember who he was. Sam called him Jerry despite Grian’s complaints.

It wasn’t until the three were attacking police forces with the Yakuza did Taurtis remember himself. Grian was happy, he didn’t have to deal with Sam making him do the strange things Taurtis did.

After Highschool, Grian and Sam both planned on going through Admin studies. Sam surprisingly beat Grian to it and invited him and Taurtis to a world he made called Kingdom of Valor. 

Sam just came up with even more ways to torture Grian it seems. First a Viking violates him, then rats. He can’t stand either anymore. But Sam did open a door hidden inside of Grian. His sanity door. All he cared about was killing the Vikings, the rats, gaining more magic from killing other wizards, and building his kingdom.

Grian became greedy. He wanted power and genocide on the Viking's and Rat's kind. He wanted to be the most powerful wizard of all time. The best wizard ever.

One day, he actually managed to corner Sam alone. Grian was done messing around with the rabbit, and so he decided the fate of his so-called friend. Death. He killed the rabbit, and gained Admin powers from him. He knew he could do much more than Sam could ever do.

He ran out of that world fast. He trained with all the magic he had gotten from it, plus his newly acquired Admin powers in a private world that only he and Taurtis had access to. He soon learned how to make his own world, one where he would build an Empire. The Grian Empire.

Upon arriving in his new world, Grian met a new group. He wanted Taurtis to be a part of this world, so he invited him as well. New beings, called the Watchers, that were more powerful than Admins appeared. Grian was interested in them, but also didn’t trust them very much. He didn’t like the fact that they were also more powerful than he was.

He kept building his Empire and spreading chaos throughout the world. The group dubbed him as the prankster that has a serious problem with always having TNT with him. It wasn’t long until Grian made them afraid of him. 

The Watchers had taken an interest in Grian. They believe he could be better, that he could be taught to not be so destructive. They gave him the challenge of beating the Ender Dragon with no help, and he did so. They welcomed him.

They tried teaching Grian how to be like a proper Watcher. All he did was an act, he did what they told him to do and studied their way. He had a decent amount of magic from them, but he knew they were holding back on what they were teaching him. Nothing destructive, which was something he wanted to learn.

Grian decided he had enough of the Watchers. He wanted power and most importantly to return to his Empire. He got multiple spell books teaching himself what they were afraid of teaching him. He studied and practiced till he knew he could possibly take one. And thus, he got one alone and killed them.

He gained much more power from the Watcher, but he still wanted more. He killed multiple Watchers. He wanted to feel like he was in charge, so the few survivors were allowed to stay as long as they listened to him. And thus his first population in his Empire grew.

He made himself a new name, Xelqua. His Watcher form would be what he uses to take over worlds, to grow his Empire. While Grian would be the introduction to the world. He would start small as Grian, a few pranks here and there, nothing too big. Until he felt like the group of the world trusted him, then once he felt ready to take over, Xelqua would arrive. 

Of course he kept it a secret that Grian and Xelqua were the same person. He didn’t want to let his trust break too easily. So he pretended to be afraid of this person. It was all an act that he held until he was done. Until the world was his. The Admin would have had to give up at that point, no one else fighting him. Multiple deaths would happen, but one thing was sure. A powerful mask he held, could manipulate his population’s mind. He could even multiply the mask. He wouldn’t lose his Empire with this mask, or his powers. And he killed frequently when someone had powers he was interested in.

One of his targets would be the hardest one he tried to conquer, mainly because he had grown too fond of the group early on. Grian was attached, which was not good for his plans.

This group called their world Hermitcraft, and they were the Hermits.


	2. Welcome to Hermitcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian or Xelqua arrives in Hermitcraft. What will his plans be?

Grian had arrived into a new world with his name set to Grian. He was actually invited to this world, of course it was under Grian and not Xelqua. No one wanted to see Xelqua enter their world at this point. He has already spread that name for his Empire. If anyone saw it, they would try to ban him, and so he kept up a second name for himself.

Grian was only a trickster, but a kind one. He would prank people and if he killed someone by one of his pranks, he’d make sure to gather up all their gear and items, or even get better ones than they had if they were destroyed. While Xelqua was trouble. He would appear in a world only to conquer it for his Empire. He could permadeath if he wanted to, steal any good gear for himself, and even mind control those who would not follow him.

People wanted Grian in their world, not Xelqua. People tend to like Grian but fear Xelqua.

He had been invited to this new world called Hermitcraft by the Admin himself, Xisuma. Apparently, he was looking to add a new Hermit into the world and Grian was what he was looking for. He didn’t care for any reasons, he was just glad he didn’t have to force his way into any other worlds in order to find a new one to conquer. He’ll mess around a bit on Hermitcraft and determine whether it was good to claim or not.

Now stepping into the new world, Grian was waiting for something to happen. He was hoping he got everything right, this should be the world the Hermits were in. It’s what Xisuma had sent him, did he get a number wrong?

Before he could look to correct himself, he got his answer. A portal appeared, a dimensional portal. The group apparently goes through multiple worlds and they’ve sent him to their next one is Grian’s guess.

A group of people, the Hermits he assumes, starts to climb out of the portal. Grian climbs a tree to watch them from a higher ground. Two out of the group interest him, both very tall. One in a suit with a mustache, the other has a one normal eye and one robotic eye. They both were what he would call handsome, of course Grian wouldn’t say that outloud.

The group hadn’t spotted him yet, though Xisuma was looking around. “We are supposed to have a member, where is he?” Grian could hear from where he was sitting, so he decided that was when he should jump down and startle the group.

They all turn looking towards Grian, clearly not expecting him. “Hello! My name is Grian!” He immediately introduces himself showing how excited to see people. A lot of their Hermits still looked surprised at him.

He was a lot smaller than most of them and he did not like that fact. They probably thought he was still a child and were questioning why Xisuma would invite him. Grian of course was getting irritated at his own thought process.

Xisuma cleared his throat. “Yes, this is the new guy. As he said, his name is Grian and no he is not a child. I made sure of that.” Grian's smile gets wider at Xisuma defending his size.

After a moment of Hermits introducing themselves to Grian, he learned the two he took notice of were named Mumbo Jumbo and Iskall. He will have to keep an idea on those two, he wasn’t even sure why, but he just had too.

The Hermits disbanded and he learned the plans of Mumbo and Iskall as they talked about it by themselves. Mumbo would settle somewheres in the Futuristic District while Iskall found an ice biome he wanted to settle in.

Grian didn't fancy the idea of settling in or near an ice biome. He chose to follow Mumbo instead, though he tried to be sneaky and make sure the taller one would be able to pin that the smaller one was following.

He purposely stayed behind trying to make it look like he wasn't following Mumbo and soon found himself building a starter base in the middle of the ocean where a shipwreck was found. He liked the idea of rebuilding the ship and so he does so.

He had a small notebook that he would take notes in of the world and the people. He brought it out and began to write in it.

_Day 1 in Hermitcraft_

_I am in need of writing down my information I have on people as I will forget to do so. The first will be threats. Maybe, it's however I feel like it should be._

_Doc, a creeper hybrid which is part robotic. He is seriously tall and very threatening. May provide assistance if I reprogram him. Don't have too much information on him yet._

_Xisuma, the admin is all I know so far. Everyone seems to respect him, I won't care too much about it. Need more information as well._

_Iskall, something about him interests me. He has a robotic eye, I could reprogram that in a way to make him listen to me._

_Mumbo, something about him also interested me. Not very notable and yet he caught my eye like the robotic eye guy did. Perhaps I can control him in some way, maybe gain him on my side. Seems like an average person to me honestly._

_Cleo, a zombie hybrid. May need to keep an eye out for her, she could be trouble for my plans._

The boy pauses, unsure what else to write. There weren't many people who caught his eye as of now. So he should just move on to write about the world and maybe some of his plans.

_No one else really caught my eye too, to be honest. I also don't really have much information on any of the Hermits, I'll make later notes on them when I have more._

_For now, the world. This place is sectioned off into different districts, I am setting up in the Futuristic to watch this Mumbo person. I would've followed Iskall, but he went to an ice biome and I do not want to deal with the cold or ice, or snow. Nothing related to that biome pretty much._

_I plan on rebuilding a ship from a shipwreck. I thought it would be an interesting idea so now my starting base is the ship. Now for my actual base. That's gonna be Futuristic, since that's where I am. Perhaps a giant tower will suit me. I can always change the color scheme once I am revealed, but for now it will stay mainly white. I'll need a lot of concrete and quartz, I think this will get me killed multiple times, but I can handle._

_Next, plans. Probably gain Mumbo and Iskall's trust first. While I do that I should also gain some other's trust as well. I don't want to be suspicious or anything. Need to gain trust, top priority._

_Then I need to gain information on the Hermits, that is also considered top priority. I can't reveal myself too early on either. I should wait until the Admin doesn't expect it and fully trusts me._

_So until my next entry, this has been Xelqua/Grian~_

He puts the book in his inventory. It will stay hidden there until he gets access to an ender chest. For now, he should probably go get more information from anyone he can. Mumbo is the closest, perhaps him? Yes, Grian will go bother the mustached man. 


	3. Mumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian wants to mess with Mumbo, but what are his plans?

Grian jumps into a boat and heads towards his neighbor’s island. He didn’t know much about the mustached man besides he was seriously tall and kind of good looking. He had to figure out something about him, mainly why he interested him so much.

He finds the island Mumbo has settled on and climbs out. He has no clue what he should do, but he knows he wants to bother his neighbor. Mumbo’s island wasn’t much, there was a nether portal already and a herd of cows fenced off. Grian finds a trapdoor in the ground which he assumes leads to Mumbo’s main starting area. He decides to jump down to find out. 

Sure enough, there was a ladder he could have climbed down, but he felt that would have been too slow. As he reaches closer to the bottom, he does grab the ladder so he doesn’t hit the ground hard and kill himself. Grian continues to slide down the leader and land on his feet on the bottom.

Mumbo seems to have multiple farms around the area. There was a zombie spawner in view, a whole area that seems dedicated to storage, and an enchantment table. Grian has no clue how some of these farms work, nor how the taller one has all this in such a short period of time. Are they all this fast? This might prove useful for his Empire.

A zombie spawner isn't much use to Grian, though he could use the experience. He thinks there's a sugar cane farm, but he doesn't know how it works with being only two blocks tall. That would be useful to have of course. Cow farm up above, chicken farm from the looks down here, both could provide food which will be something Grian's going to need.

Looking around some more, he spots the mustached man, though he wasn't aware of the smaller boy. He was in a state called AFK, where one would be half asleep and half awake at once. They would be able to wake themselves up anytime if needed but wouldn't be fully aware of what was happening around them.

Thus, Grian could do multiple things in response to Mumbo being AFK. He could play nice and do some small pranks, like throw the man's own eggs all around to hatch chickens. Or he could be cruel and possibly kill him while he can’t defend or even steal from him. He decides to go with the egg plan, of all things.

Grian may have stolen eggs from Mumbo, he’s still giving them right back, though in the form of chickens running around his base instead. Plus, more chickens means more eggs, and the process will just repeat.

After all the collected eggs were converted into chickens, Grian decided to start snooping around. He wanted to learn more about the taller man and that would be the best way to do so. As he was going through chests, the smaller boy started to think. Perhaps he should start a team with Mumbo, something that relates to them both. Grian the builder, Mumbo the redstoner, as it appeared. He didn’t think the mustached man’s build was that good, Grian believed no one was better than himself when it came to building.

Perhaps their team could relate to building and redstone. Buildstone? No, that’s such a stupid name. It needed to be better, to be perfect, but he wasn’t too creative with names. Xelqua was probably his most interesting name he came up with. He was way too used to just naming everything after him, the Grian Empire, which is now called the Xelqua Empire, the original Grian kingdom which he quickly renamed the Kingdom of Justice. That was a good one too, it related to what had happened and what he had wanted. He also had built two robots which he named after him, Robot Grian or Rg, and NPC Grian or NPG, especially since they looked like him.

Grian was good at building, conquering, and pranking! Not coming up with names! Maybe he’ll just make one of his minions do it for him, that’s what they’re good for of course, doing his work he doesn’t want to do. Yeah, he will. For now though, study the way of a Mumbo.

Mumbo seemed very organized, very much so. Which was exactly the opposite of Grian. Sure his planning was organized, but nothing else was really organized. He’d call it an organized mess, but he can’t even find what he’s looking for himself. Mumbo is proving to be much more beneficial for Grian’s plans and he’s becoming excited on forming a connection shortly.

Grian shortly concludes that he’s done sightseeing in Mumbo’s chests and goes to head back up the ladder. Though a noise can be heard from where Mumbo was and so the boy looks over seeing the taller guy stirring and he bolts up the ladder, well as fast as one can go up a ladder.

All he sees when he looks down is a confused Mumbo, also climbing up the ladder. Possibly trying to figure out what he was up too. He has a bigger lead on the mustached man, so he decides to pull out a bucket and milk the colors quickly as he was in need of milk. It might be a strange need at that time, but it was one.

After milking the cows, he jumps in the boat and petals as fast as he can. Looking back, he could see Mumbo. He still looked very confused at what had just happened. That wasn’t any of Grian’s concerns, his main thought was to get back to his ship underwater and record his notes on his neighbor. Which he does so.

Once he is settled back down, with a fresh bucket of water and some food, Grian settles on his bed and pulls out the notebook he started earlier.

_ Day 1 on the Hermitcraft Server. _

_ I have gone to mess with Mumbo, who I will remind myself, is my neighbor. From my research, he is handy with redstone and not very good at building as I am. No one can really compare to me honestly.  _

_ But redstone is something I am absolutely rubbish at. I don’t understand it whatsoever. It is very complex and takes way too much time and thought process too even understand it. I’m better off having someone else do redstone for me, which is my thoughts exactly when it comes too Mumbo! _

_ I was thinking about making a team. Mumbo and I. Then I thought of a name which of course sucks. It was Buildstone, a combination of our skills, mine being building, his being redstone. Buildstone is garbage and definitely needs a rename. I don’t know what yet is the problem. I’ll probably get RG or NPG on that so I don’t have to worry about it. _

_ Mumbo is also fairly organized, almost like my plans for how to make my Empire bigger. While I haven’t really focused on organizing my things in my ship currently. Everything’s a mess and just thrown together. Maybe that is something else I can get Mumbo to help me with. _

_ Yes, Mumbo will help me with redstone and storage. Now my question is how he already had so much. He had a Nether Portal already. He had so many Diamonds too. I am wondering if all the Hermits all this fast, because if so, that will be perfect for my plans. _

_ Hermitcraft seems perfect to take over, I will enjoy this. These people, well Mumbo at least, are proving to be very useful. _

_ So until my next entry, this has been Xelqua/Grian~ _


	4. Xisuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma pays Grian a visit.

The next day, Grian realizes how annoying it is building underwater in the newer version. Building his Empire in his original server wasn't such a hassle compared to this. You can just drop sand everywhere and be good.

He was getting fed up and wanted to look for ways to solve his problems. That way came in the form of someone visiting his underwater ship. 

Xisuma had dropped by to check in on him. The Admin apparently does so with all the Hermits, he can use that to his advantage he was sure. 

The Admin had an interesting name, Xisuma. Pronounce Is-su-ma with the X being silent. But Xs were fun to say. He decided he would butcher the Admin's name to poke fun at him. It would also help to make sure he and Xelqua would be separate. Heck, he could even mispronounce his own name when it came down to it.

The Admin approached him as he was building his main base which luckily was above the water instead of below. Grian had to quickly come up with a name for him as the Admin was coming towards him fast.

“Hello there, Grian. How have you been doing?” Xisuma questioned.

Grian turned around quickly, smiling a bright and cheerful smile at the taller man. “Hey, Ex-eye-su-ma!” He cringed at the mispronunciation he said, it didn’t sound right, but that was good. “I’m doing great! How ‘bout you?”

“Wh- what did you just call me?” The Admin was clearly shocked at the pronunciation too. 

“Ummm, X?” Grian quickly replied, trying to hide the fact that he purposely mispronounced his name.

“I honestly thought you said Ex-eye-su-ma. At least it’s closer than ‘Shishwammy.”

“Shish what now?” Grian questioned. How the heck do you get Shishwammy from Xisuma? It didn’t matter, what did matter was the reason the Admin came in the first place.

“So, was there a reason you came by?” 

“Ah, yes. I was just coming to check up on you. You’re new so I was gonna see if you needed help with anything, maybe like with a conduit, elytra, or whatever.”

Grian pauses. That mustached man seemed a lot better off than Grian. He only had Iron gear while Mumbo had Diamond already. Even Xisuma had Diamond gear instead. Perhaps he should ask for help.

“Conduit?” He questions. He wasn’t sure what that was, but it was possibly valuable if the Admin was asking if he wanted help with one.

“Yes, a conduit. It would help you if you have any more underwater plans. You’ll be able to breath and see better with one.” Xisuma explained.

Grian perked up. He was interested in this now. “How does one get a conduit?”

“I have a spare I could give you. For free since you’re new here.” Xisuma smiles underneath his helmet. This guy was playing right into his hands and he didn’t even know. Being so helpful to Grian would be his downfall.

“You’d just give it to me?” Grian asked as he was beaming with excitement.

The Admin nods and chuckles at the boy’s eagerness. “Yes, and I’ll even help you set it up since it may be confusing.”

Grian bounced a bit in place at the fact that he was getting so much help without having to lift a finger. “Alright, what do we do first?” 

“We could visit the guardian temple and collect some prismarine for you to build with. You’ll need either regular or dark in order for it to work.”

“Alright, then lead the way, Ex-eye-su-ma.”

_ Time Skip _

Grian had learned about the prismarine blocks and had already come up with a design for his conduit. A childish build came to mind, a childhood show he enjoyed very much.

He would build a certain squid's house underwater. He's gonna a lot more dark prismarine than he'd like to admit.

The good thing was, Xisuma had found a guardian temple which could produce the blocks he needed. And there was a second temple right on top of the first so double the production even.

He was interested in the place as his own farm, but that would have to wait until the Hermits were ready for Xelqua to arrive. 

Instead, Xisuma showed him how to use it. "And Grian, whatever you do, don't touch this lever." Where the Admin's final words before leaving him alone.

Grian was taking damage when he killed the guardians and he didn't like it. Was he doing it wrong? Did the lever need to be flicked? He really wanted to pull it now.

Xisuma came back quickly to check up on the boy. He liked that he had the Admin's attention and the fact that he had asked Grian not to touch a lever made it harder for the boy to focus.

As the taller guy was watching Grian kill the guardians, the two were chatting still.

"I'm getting hurt and I don't understand what I'm doing wrong," Grian complained. "Also, you've really tempted me and now I have to do this."

Xisuma chuckled before realizing what the blonde meant with that last sentence. The boy had made his way towards the lever and pulled it. The guardians were released onto the two boys standing there.

_ Grian was slain by Guardians. _

_ Xisumavoid was slain by Guardians. _

They woke up in the bed Xisuma had placed if anyone needed to respawn in the temple and stared at each other.

"Uhhh, whoops?" Is all Grian had to say.

Xisuma facepalmed. "I told you not to touch it for a reason Grian. That was the reason, oh my goodness."

"Well, don't place a lever there and tell me not to touch it."

"I expected this if I'm gonna be honest. Some Hermits here have no control like that."

Grian just giggled. It was entertainment to him and the full truth. He could not control himself if a button or lever was around, he just had to press all the buttons and pull all the levers.

"Now I have to fix this mess again," he sighed, sounding defeated. Grian did not feel sorry at all, it only fueled his giggling more.

The Admin got up to go take care of the farm. Grian wasn't sure what to do now. He had lost all his gear upon dying to the guardians so he would have to wait for Xisuma again. Waiting sucked.

After a while of just sitting there waiting, the Admin did come back. He places a couple of shulker boxes down in front of Grian.

"Alright, collected our stuff and got what you needed out of the storage. You are allowed to use it again if you ever need to, but please be careful with it." Xisuma explained.

Grian nodded. He learned his lesson and now that he knew what the lever did, he didn't need to pull it so badly anymore. He would have more control of himself when using it.

"You can also keep the shuklers, they'll be useful I'm sure."

Grian opens the purple boxes to see them rise up. Inside one was his inventory of what had been on him before dying. In the others, where a ton of prismarine and dark prismarine. 

"Oh, thank you so much Ex-eye-su-ma!" Grian cheered. He could get used to the kindness of the server if everyone was like this.

_ Time skip _

Upon returning to his ship in the water, he once again pulled out his notebook. Then it hit him, he had the notebook on him. Xisuma could have peeked in it and read it. He could have figured out Grian was Xelqua.

He wasn't sure if the Admin knew and chose to stay quiet or didn't peek and find out. He hoped for the no peeking option, it would be better.

He opens the notebook so he can insert his knowledge of the Admin. 

_ Day 2 on the Hermitcraft Server, _

_ I have spent time with the Admin and learned about him. He now believes I cannot say his name correctly. I am now calling him 'Ex-eye-su-ma' instead. He doesn't seem to care.  _

_ He is very kind and gave me a conduit, something that'll help out with underwater building so I am very happy about that. I even came up with a design for it. Squidward's house from the classic kid's cartoon show called. I remember watching it when I was younger, more innocent. It would be nice to have that innocence back, but it’s been stolen and it will never be able to come back. _

_ Now information on the Admin so I don’t get more sidetracked. Xisuma is very kind, perhaps to kind and that will be his downfall. He helped me get some prismarine for my conduit build and is letting me use this double guardian farm. I don’t like it because it’s painful, guardians have spikes on them so anytime you strike at them they hurt you so it’s annoying.  _

_ The Admin also seemed like he knows redstone, so he may be useful for that as well. All I know is that there was a lever that released the guardians from their killing cell and were able to kill both Xisuma and myself. The Admin saw it coming apparently, but he doesn’t know how weak I am with buttons and levers. Yes, I did get us killed. First death of the server, go me. _

_ Anyway, now he knows I am dangerous around redstone. I wonder if anyone will trust me with their redstone now? This will be entertaining to find out. _

_ Besides all that, now much else to update on. I’m still in iron gear and yet some Hermits are already rocking Diamond gear. I really need to get caught up with them all. Xisuma said he would help me, so just maybe that will work. _

_ It’s getting late already, so this has been Xelqua/Grian~ _


End file.
